


Softer Still

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Heavy Petting, Kink Exploration, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Soft Cock Kink, Somnophilia, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Harry has a kink for all things soft. Blurred vision when he first wakes, the faint glow of morning light, the gentle caress of silken sheets, and Draco’s softened cock.





	Softer Still

****

It was just past dawn when Harry stirred, his body waking before his mind had quite registered his surroundings, his senses on overdrive in the moments before he came into full consciousness. He felt the cool slide of silken sheets over his sleep-warm skin, the subtle lines where the folds of the fabric had imprinted on him, his limbs pliant and tingling as he began to wake fully.

Harry let out a deep sigh, feeling the rush of air across his parted lips, several dark strands of his disheveled hair fluttering against his forehead from the force of his breath. When his eyes finally opened, his eyelids rose slowly, leisurely, the world coming into a blurry sort of focus without his glasses. 

There was something soothing about the way his vision was softened around the edges, each shape a bit less harsh, each color less saturated, everything taking on an innocent sort of glow. Harry savoured mornings like these when he could experience the world without it’s usual harshness. 

He turned over onto his side, sliding his hand across the sheets until his fingers skimmed the curve of Draco’s waist. Harry felt a lazy smile pull at the corners of his lips as he shifted closer, allowing his fingers to trace over Draco’s alabaster skin, still new to him even after a month of living together, feeling for every raise and dip, following smooth muscle and long-faded scars.

Draco was on his back, face turned toward Harry, his limbs spread with an elegant ease, one of his long legs bent just slightly, his flaccid cock nestled in the crevice where his hip met his thigh. 

Harry gravitated toward the soft swell of Draco’s cock, trailing a finger over the heated surface and petting over the tender head. There was something about seeing Draco so vulnerable, so exposed, and so very… _soft_ , that had Harry’s toes curling, a fire igniting low in his belly. 

He moved closer, then, sliding down until he could rest his head on Draco’s hip. He let himself settle in, syncing his breath to the calm rise and fall of Draco’s chest and simply breathing over the surface of Draco’s cock, watching it stir at the near-contact. 

Above him, Draco continued to sleep.

Harry began stroking a hand over Draco’s thigh, feeling the push and pull of the sparse hair that dusted Draco’s skin and leaning in imperceptibly closer so that his lips brushed teasingly over his cock. Harry left a series of chaste kisses over the head, the pliant shaft, and the patch of coarse hair that circled the base. 

Draco’s cock was slowly chubbing up under the press of Harry’s mouth, filling at the pace of dripping molasses with each hesitant lick of Harry’s tongue. 

Harry ran his hand from the bend of Draco’s knee, over the toned line of his thigh, and then dipped his fingers down to cup Draco’s balls, rolling them and stroking over the velvety skin, mouth still kissing over his cock.

When Harry simply couldn’t wait any longer, he used his tongue to guide Draco’s length into his mouth, enveloping it in a slick warmth. Harry let his eyes flutter shut as he suckled on Draco’s cock, the weight, the scent, the taste, and it’s unhurried swell inside his mouth making Harry feel as though he was fading in and out of a dream, spots appearing behind his closed eyelids. 

Eventually Harry drifted off to sleep, Draco’s cock still resting between his lips.

****

It was seconds, minutes, hours later when Harry sensed fingers carding through his hair, something hot and salty filling his mouth.

Draco’s hips were grinding fluidly against Harry’s face, his body turned further toward Harry then it had been before, Draco’s now-hard cock gliding easily in and out of his mouth, precome dripped like hot wax across the sensitive surface of Harry’s tongue. 

“Morning, Potter” Draco said, his voice a delicate combination of smug, sensual, and shy, as though he was simply acting on instinct and couldn’t quite decide how he felt about it.

Harry let out a hum or a groan, possibly both, and he felt more precome searing his tongue, the taste alone making his cock jerk against the sheets. 

Draco’s hips began moving with increasing force, though his pace remained even and deliberate. The morning light filtered in through the chiffon curtains covering their window, the quiet glow creating a halo around Draco as he thrust his cock deep inside Harry’s mouth. 

Harry let himself be used, giving up his control and savouring the moment. It didn’t take long before Draco was coming, his cock pulsing against the curve of Harry’s tongue, his come dripping over Harry’s lips and chin as he pulled out. 

Draco shifted down the bed and drew Harry in for a kiss, licking away the trails of come and following their cascade down Harry’s neck. 

When they finally parted, Draco fell back onto the bed and let out a contented sigh. Silence passed comfortably as more beams of light began to streak the walls and across their bed. 

“Was I soft again?” Draco asked. His tone was not mocking, but curious, a tinge of awe to his voice. 

Harry nodded, feeling a slight flush tinge his cheeks as he did so. 

Draco hummed, “Why don’t you go wash up and I’ll get a kettle started for tea.”

When he got out of bed, Harry’s limbs felt heavy from sleep, but he also felt unmistakably sated, almost euphoric, his body reacting to Draco’s orgasm as though it was his own.

After Harry had showered and gotten dressed, finally sliding the metal frames of his glasses onto his face, he headed out toward the kitchen.

What he found was Draco, completely naked, pouring two steaming mugs of tea for the pair of them, the scents of ginger and cinnamon wafting throughout the room like a warm embrace. 

Draco turned when he heard Harry’s footsteps approaching, and Harry’s eyes immediately fell to the swing of Draco’s softened cock. Harry barely had time to process the image before he found himself dropping to his knees and enveloping Draco’s flaccid prick in his mouth. 

With a pleased smile, Draco led them both over to the kitchen table, sitting down in a chair and spreading his legs so that Harry would kneel between them, head resting once more on Draco’s thigh as he sucked gently on Draco’s cock.

Harry would never be able to explain the comfort it brought him, never be able to articulate how the world just seemed to vanish until all he could focus on was the silky heat of Draco’s skin and the relaxed pace at which Draco’s cock grew hard. 

But with Draco, Harry didn’t need to explain. Draco seemed understand without judgement, without the need for long-winded apologetic explanations. 

Draco simply saw what Harry needed and found a way to give it to him.

And that was more than Harry could have ever hoped for.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this! I figured we all need a little relaxing fic every once in a while.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated <3


End file.
